Medeniyet
medeniyet Ar. medeniyyet :1 Uygarlık. :1 "Boğaziçi'nin böyle bir '''medeniyet' çerçevesi içinde geçen hayatı ne güzel ve mükemmeldir."''- A. Ş. Hisar. :2 "Medeniyet dediğin tek dişi kalmış canavar" Mehmet Akif Ersoy - Çanakkale şehitlerine : Uygarlık veya medeniyet, bir ülke veya toplumun, maddi ve manevi varlıklarının, düşünce, sanat, bilim, teknoloji ürünlerinin tamamını ifade eder. Uygar kelimesi, yerleşik hayata ilk geçen Türk kavimi olan Uygurlardan gelmektedir. Medeniyet ve uygarlık kavramları çoğunlukla aynı anlamda kullanılmakla birlikte, uygarlığın daha geniş bir anlam taşıdığını ifade etmek mümkündür. Medeniyetin, belirli bir insan topluluğu veya topluluklarının belirli bir coğrafya üzerinde ve belirli bir zaman içinde ortaya koydukları değerlerle sınırlı olmasına karşı; uygarlık kavramının, binlerce yıl devam eden gelişmeler sonunda, insan aklının, bilim ve teknolojisinin katkısı ile ortaya çıkan ve tüm insanlığın eseri ve malı olan evrenselliği sözkonusudur. Uygarlığın doğuşuna ve yükselişine Çin'den Uygur ve Orta Asya Türklerine; Hindistan'dan ve Mezopotamya medeniyetinden eski Mısır medeniyetine; Ege kıyılarındaki antik çağ sitelerinden Roma'ya; Batı Avrupa'da aydınlatma çağını yaratan, sanayi inkılabını gerçekleştiren milletlere ve nihayet Amerika ve Uzak Doğu'daki Japonlar'a kadar, tarih boyunca sayılamayacak kadar çok ülkenin ve ulusun katkısı olmuştur ve olmaya da devam etmektedir. ar:حضارةarz:حضارهaz:Sivilizasiyafa:تمدنur:تہذیبpnb:رہتل[ms:Tamadunuz:Tamaddun Medeniyet medeni veya sivil olma işlemidir. A civilized society is often characterized by advanced agriculture, long-distance trade, occupational specialization , and urbanism. Uygar bir toplum çoğu gelişmiş tarım, uzun mesafeli ticaret, mesleki uzmanlık ve şehircilik ile karakterizedir. Aside from these core elements, civilization is often marked by any combination of a number of secondary elements, including a developed transportation system, writing , standards of measurement (currency, etc.), contract and tort -based legal systems, great art style, monumental architecture , mathematics , sophisticated metallurgy , and astronomy . Kenara bu çekirdek elementlerden, uygarlık çoğu gelişmiş ulaşım sistemi de dahil olmak üzere ikincil elemanları bir dizi, herhangi bir kombinasyonu, yazma, işaretlenir ölçüm standartları (para vs), sözleşme ve haksız fiil-hukuki sistemleri, büyük sanat tarzı dayalı, anıtsal mimarlık, matematik, sofistike metalurji ve astronomi. Contents Içeriği hide * 1 Definition 1 Tanımı * 2 Characteristics 2 Özellikleri * 3 Cultural identity 3 Kültürel kimlik * 4 Complex systems 4 Karmaşık sistemleri * 5 The fall of civilizations Medeniyetlerin 5 düşüş * 6 Criticism 6 Eleştiri * 7 History 7 Tarihçe o 7.1 Prehistory 7,1 Prehistorya + 7.1.1 Old World 7.1.1 Eski Dünya + 7.1.2 New World 7.1.2 Yeni Dünya o 7.2 Classical Antiquity 7,2 Klasik Antik * 8 See also 8 Ayrıca bakınız * 9 References 9 Referanslar o 9.1 Notes 9,1 Notlar o 9.2 Bibliography 9,2 Bibliyografya Definition / Tanımı "Civilization" is often used as a synonym for the broader term "culture" in both popular and academic circles. [ 2 ] Every human being participates in a culture, defined as "the arts, customs, habits... beliefs, values, behavior and material habits that constitute a people's way of life". [ 3 ] However, in its most widely used definition, civilization is a descriptive term for a relatively complex agricultural and urban culture. "Medeniyet" genellikle daha geniş bir terim ile eşanlamlı olarak "kültür" de popüler ve akademik çevrelerde kullanılır. 2 Her insan bir kültürü, "sanat olarak tanımlanan katılır, gümrük, alışkanlıklar ... inançlar, değerler, davranış ve yaşam insanların yolu teşkil malzeme alışkanlıkları ". 3 Ancak, en yaygın olarak kullanılan tanımına, uygarlık nispeten tarım ve kentsel karmaşık kültürü için tanımlayıcı bir terimdir. Civilizations can be distinguished from other cultures by their high level of social complexity and organization, and by their diverse economic and cultural activities. Medeniyetler diğer kültürlerden sosyal karmaşıklık ve organizasyonun yüksek düzeyi, ayırt edilebilir ve farklı ekonomik ve kültürel etkinliklerle. In an older but still frequently used sense, the term "civilization" can be used in a normative manner as well: in societal contexts where complex and urban cultures are assumed to be superior to other "savage" or "barbarian" cultures, the concept of "civilization" is used as a synonym for "cultural (and often ethical) superiority of certain groups." Bir büyük ama hala sık sık terimi "uygarlık" anlamda kullanılan bir normatif şekilde de kullanılabilir: toplumsal bağlamlarda nerede karmaşık ve kentsel kültürleri diğer "vahşi" veya "barbar üstün olduğu kültürlerin, kavram olduğu varsayılır "medeniyet" in "(ve genellikle) bazı grupların üstünlüğü etik kültür ile eşanlamlı olarak kullanılır." In a similar sense, civilization can mean "refinement of thought, manners, or taste". [ 4 ] This normative notion of civilization is heavily rooted in the thought that urbanized environments provide a higher living standard, ecompassed by both nutritional benefits and mental potentialities. Benzer bir anlamda, uygarlık "düşünce, davranış veya tat arıtma anlamına gelebilir. 4 uygarlık Bu normatif kavramı ağırlıklı düşünce bu kentleşmiş ortamlarda daha yüksek bir yaşam standardı sağlamak köklü, iki beslenme ve zihinsel yararları tarafından ecompassed potansiyeli . In his book The Philosophy of Civilization , Albert Schweitzer , one of the main philosophers on the concept of civilization, outlined the idea that there are dual opinions within society; one regarding civilization as purely material and another regarding civilization as both ethical and material. Kitabında Uygarlık Felsefesi, Albert Schweitzer, bir medeniyet kavramı hakkında ana filozofların, fikir ki toplum içinde çift görüşleri olup; özetlenen bir medeniyet ile ilgili hem etik ve maddi olarak sadece maddi ve başka bir medeniyet ile ilgili olarak. He stated that the current world crisis was, then in 1923, due to a humanity having lost the ethical conception of civilization. O mevcut dünya krizi, 1923 sonra, bir insanlık nedeniyle uygarlığın etik anlayışına kaybetti olduğunu belirtmiştir. In this same work, he defined civilization, saying: Bu aynı iş yılında, diyerek medeniyet tanımlı: It is the sum total of all progress made by man in every sphere of action and from every point of view in so far as the progress helps towards the spiritual perfecting of individuals as the progress of all progress. Tüm ilerleme adam tarafından eylem her alanında yapılan toplamı ve görüş her açıdan olduğu sürece ilerleme manevi tüm ilerleme ilerleme olarak bireylerin mükemmelleştirmek yolunda yardımcı olur. In the sixth century, the Roman Emperor Justinian oversaw the consolidation of Roman civil law . Altıncı yüzyılda, Roma İmparatoru Justinianus Roma medeni hukuk ve konsolidasyon yaptı. The resulting collection is called the Corpus Juris Civilis . Çıkan toplama Corpus Juris Civilis denir. In the 11th century, professors at the University of Bologna , Western Europe 's first university , rediscovered Corpus Juris Civilis, and its influence began to be felt across Western Europe. 11. yüzyılda, Bologna Üniversitesi, Batı Avrupa 'nin ilk üniversite, bir de profesör ve Corpus Juris Civilis yeniden keşfedilen etkisi Batı Avrupa'da hissedilmeye başladı. In 1388, the word civil appeared in English meaning "of or related to citizens". [ 5 ] In 1704, civilization began to mean "a law which makes a criminal process into a civil case." Civilization was not used in its modern sense to mean "the opposite of barbarism " — as contrasted to civility , meaning politeness or civil virtue — until the 18th century. 1388 yılında sivil İngilizce kelime anlamı "çıktı veya vatandaşların ilgili". 5 1704 yılında, uygarlık "bir hukuk davası içine bir suç işlemi yapan bir yasa anlamına başladı." Uygarlık modern anlamda kullanılmamıştır "barbarlık ve tersi" demek için - olarak nezaket için kontrastlı, nezaket veya sivil erdem anlamı - 18. yüzyıla kadar. According to Emile Benveniste (1954 [ 6 ] ), the earlist written occurrence in English of civilization in its modern sense may be found in Adam Ferguson 's An Essay on the History of Civil Society (Edinburgh, 1767 - p. 2): Emile Benveniste (1954 6) göre, modern anlamda İngilizce medeniyet olarak earlist yazılı oluşumu Adam Ferguson 'Sivil Toplum Tarihi (Edinburgh, 1767 - s. Üzerine Bir Deneme ler bulunabilir 2): Not only the individual advances from infancy to manhood, but the species itself from rudeness to civilization. Sadece bebeklik gelen bireysel gelişmeler erkeklerine, fakat uygarlık için nezaketsizlik gelen türler kendini. It should be noted that this usage incorporates the concept of superiority and maturity of "civilized" existence, as contrasted to "rudeness", which is used to denote coarseness, as in a lack of refinement or "civility". Bunun kullanım olarak "terbiyesizlik" olarak, hangi, arıtma veya "nezaket" eksikliği olarak kalitesizlik belirtmek için kullanılan kontrastlı "varlığı, üstünlük ve olgunluk uygar" of kavramı içerir belirtilmelidir. Huntington 's map of world civilizations(1996). Huntington 'dünya uygarlıkları (1996) haritası var. Before Benveniste's inquiries, the New English Dictionary quoted James Boswell 's conversation with Samuel Johnson concerning the inclusion of Civilization in Johnson's dictionary: Benveniste's sorular önce, Yeni İngilizce Sözlük, James Boswell 'Samuel Johnson ile görüşme Johnson's sözlükte Uygarlık dahil ilgili s alıntı: On Monday, March 23 (1772), I found him busy, preparing a fourth edition of his folio Dictionary... Pazartesi günü, 23 Mart (1772), onu, onun folyo bir Fourth Edition hazırlamakla meşgul Sözlük bulundu ... He would not admit civilization , but only civility . O, sadece nezaket medeniyeti kabul olmaz. With great deference to him I thought civilization , from to civilize , better in the sense opposed to barbarity than civility , as it is better to have a distinct word for each sense, than one word with two senses, which civility is, in his way of using it. Gibi her duyu için ayrı bir kelime olması iyidir onu I uygarlık düşündüm büyük saygı ile, nezaket anlamda daha barbarlık karşı daha iyi, iki duyu ile birden fazla kelime aydınlatmak için nezaket olan, onun bir şekilde bunu kullanarak. Benveniste demonstrated that previous occurrences could be found, which explained the quick adoption of Johnson's definition. Benveniste önceki olaylar, hangi Johnson's tanımının hızlı kabulü açıklanabilir bulunamadı gösterdi. In 1775 the dictionary of Ast defined civilization as "the state of being civilized; the act of civilizing" [ 6 ] , and the term was frequently used by Adam Smith in An Inquiry into the Nature and Causes of the Wealth of Nations (1776) [ 6 ] . 1775 yılında AST sözlük devlet "olarak tanımlanan uygarlık uygar olmanın;" 6 medeni bir hareket ve dönem sık Adam Smith tarafından bir soruşturma yılında Doğa ve Servet Milletler (1776) ve nedenleri olarak kullanıldı 6. Beside Smith and Ferguson, John Millar also used it in 1771 in his Observations concerning the distinction of ranks in society [ 6 ] . Smith ve Ferguson, John Millar da 1771 yılında yaptığı gözlemler topluma rütbeleri ayrım ilgili kullanıldığı yanında. As the first occurrence of civilization in French was found by Benveniste in the Marquis de Mirabeau's L'Ami des hommes ou traité de la population (written in 1756 but published in 1757), Benveniste's query was to know if the English word derived from the French, or if both evolved independently — a question which needed more research. Fransızca uygarlığın ilk yinelemesi olarak Benveniste tarafından Marquis de Mirabeau's L'Ami de (1756 yılında yazılı des hommes ou Traité de la nüfus bulundu ancak 1757 yılında yayınlanan), Benveniste sorgusu olarak eğer İngilizce sözcük Fransızca türetilen bilmek , ya da daha fazla araştırmaya ihtiyaç hem bağımsız evrimleşmiş - bir soru. According to him, the word civilization may in fact have been used by Ferguson as soon as 1759 [ 6 ] . Ona göre, medeniyet kelimesi aslında Ferguson tarafından en kısa sürede 1.759 olarak kullanılmış olabilir. Furthermore, Benveniste notes that, contrasted to civility , a static term, civilization conveys a sense of dynamism. Ayrıca, Benveniste notları, nezaket, statik bir dönem için kontrastlı, uygarlık dinamizm duygusu veriyor. He thus writes that O böylece yazıyor it was not only a historical view of society; it was also an optimist and resolutely non theological interpretation of its evolution which asserted itself, sometimes at the insu of those who proclaimed it, and even if some of them, and first of all Mirabeau, still counted religion as the first factor of 'civilization . [ 6 ] [ 7 ] i t toplumun sadece tarihsel bir görünümü vardı; o da iyimser ve evrim kendisini iddia kararlı olmayan teolojik yorumu, edenler ilan ve insu bazen de vardı ve dahi bazıları, ve ilk Tüm Mirabeau, hala medeniyet 'ilk faktör olarak din sayılır. 6 7 Another source of the word may relate to chivalry: a set of rules of engagement, originally for knights in warfare, but later expanded to cover conduct of knighthood or nobility. Kelimenin diğer bir kaynak şövalyelik ilişkili olabilir: angajman kuralları kümesi, başlangıçta savaşta şövalyeler, ancak daha sonra şövalyelik veya soylular ve kuralları kapsayacak şekilde genişletilmiştir. The English 'chivalry' comes from the French 'chevalier': a horseman. İngilizce 'şövalyelik' gelen Fransızca 'şövalye': bir atlı. England and France would therefore have given rise to the terms at similar times. İngiltere ve Fransa bu nedenle benzer zaman açısından ortaya verirdi. Characteristics / Özellikleri 26th century BC Sumerian cuneiform script in Sumerian language , listing gifts to the high priestess of Adab on the occasion of her election. Sümer dil içinde 26 yüzyıl Sümer çivi komut, Adab yüksek rahibe için onu seçim vesilesiyle hediye listesi. One of the earliest examples of human writing . Insan yazarken en erken örneklerinden. Social scientists such as V. V. gibi sosyal bilimciler Gordon Childe have named a number of traits that distinguish a civilization from other kinds of society. [ 8 ] Civilizations have been distinguished by their means of subsistence, types of livelihood, settlement patterns, forms of government, social stratification, economic systems, literacy , and other cultural traits. Gordon dekan toplumun diğer türlü bir medeniyet ayırt özellikleri bir dizi adında var. 8 Medeniyetler geçim onların sayesinde ayırt edilmiş, türleri geçim, yerleşim şekilleri, yönetim şekilleri, sosyal tabakalaşma, ekonomik sistemler, okuma-yazma, ve diğer kültürel özellikleri. All human civilizations have depended on agriculture for subsistence. Tüm insan uygarlık için geçimlik tarım bağlıydı var. Growing food on farms results in a surplus of food, particularly when people use intensive agricultural techniques such as irrigation and crop rotation . Grain surpluses have been especially important because they can be stored for a long time. Çünkü uzun süre saklanan olabilir çiftlikleri sonuçlarına gıda, bir fazlalık özellikle insanların sulama ve ürün rotasyonu gibi yoğun tarım teknikleri kullanımı artan gıda. Tahıl fazlaları, özellikle önemli var. A surplus of food permits some people to do things besides produce food for a living: early civilizations included artisans , priests and priestesses, and other people with specialized careers. Yiyecek bir fazlası ve uzmanlaşmış kariyer olan kişi bir yaşam için gıda üretimi dışında şeyler yapmak için bazı insanlar: erken medeniyetlerin dahil esnaf, rahip ve rahibeler izin verir. A surplus of food results in a division of labour and a more diverse range of human activity, a defining trait of civilizations. Bir iş bölümü gıda sonuç bir fazlası ve insan bir etkinlik daha çeşitli uygarlıkların, kültürlerin tanımlayan bir özellik. Civilizations have distinctly different settlement patterns from other societies. Medeniyetler diğer toplumları gelen belirgin farklı yerleşim modelleri var. The word civilization is sometimes defined as "a word that simply means 'living in cities'". [ 9 ] Non-farmers gather in cities to work and to trade. Kelime uygarlık bazen "bu sadece 'şehir'". 9 Sigara yaşayan anlamına gelen kelime-çiftçilerin şehirlerde ve işe ticarete toplamak olarak tanımlanır. Compared with other societies, civilizations have a more complex political structure, namely the state . Diğer toplumlar ile karşılaştırıldığında, medeniyetler daha karmaşık siyasi yapısı, yani devlet var. State societies are more stratified than other societies; there is a greater difference among the social classes. Devlet toplumlar diğer toplumların çok tabakalı vardır; orada sosyal sınıflar arasında büyük fark var. The ruling class , normally concentrated in the cities, has control over much of the surplus and exercises its will through the actions of a government or bureaucracy . Morton Fried , a conflict theorist , and Elman Service , an integration theorist, have classified human cultures based on political systems and social inequality . Temel insan kültürleri sınıflandırdık iktidar sınıfı, genellikle şehirlerde yoğunlaştığı, çok daha fazlasını kontrol ve bir hükümet ya da bürokrasi. Morton Fried, bir çatışma kuramcısı ve Elman Servisi, bir entegrasyon teorisyeni, ve eylemler aracılığıyla olacak egzersizleri siyasi sistem ve sosyal eşitsizlik üzerinde. This system of classification contains four categories: Sınıflandırma Bu sistem dört kategoride içerir: * Hunter-gatherer bands , which are generally egalitarian . Avcı-toplayıcı gruplar, genellikle eşitlikçi vardır. * Horticultural / pastoral societies in which there are generally two inherited social classes; chief and commoner. Bahçe /, içinde genellikle iki toplumsal sınıflar miras; vardır pastoral toplumların şefi ve sıradan. * Highly stratified structures , or chiefdoms , with several inherited social classes: king, noble, freemen, serf and slave. Çok tabakalı yapıları veya chiefdoms, bazı kalıtsal sosyal sınıflar ile: kral, soylu, Freemen, serf ve köle. * Civilizations, with complex social hierarchies and organized, institutional governments. [ 10 ] Karmaşık toplumsal hiyerarşiler ve organize, kurumsal hükümetleri ile Medeniyetleri. 10 Economically, civilizations display more complex patterns of ownership and exchange than less organized societies. Ekonomik, medeniyetler sahiplik ve daha az organize toplumlarda daha değişim daha karmaşık modelleri gösteriliyor. Living in one place allows people to accumulate more personal possessions than nomadic people. Tek bir yerde yaşamak izin için göçebe insanlardan daha fazla kişisel eşyaları toplamaya kişi. Some people also acquire landed property , or private ownership of the land. Bazı insanlar da karaya elde mülkiyet veya arazinin özel mülkiyet. Because a percentage of people in civilizations do not grow their own food, they must trade their goods and services for food in a market system, or receive food through the levy of tribute , redistributive taxation , tariffs or tithes from the food producing segment of the population. Çünkü medeniyetler insanların yüzdesi kendi gıda büyümek değil, onlar yemek için bir pazar sistemi, kendi mal ve hizmet ticareti gerekir veya haraç ve artırımı yoluyla gıda almak, redistributive vergilendirme, tarifeler veya tithes gıda segment üretim den nüfus. Early civilizations developed money as a medium of exchange for these increasingly complex transactions. Erken medeniyetlerin bu giderek karmaşık işlemleri için bir değişim aracı olarak para geliştirilmiştir. To oversimplify, in a village the potter makes a pot for the brewer and the brewer compensates the potter by giving him a certain amount of beer. , Çömlekçi ve bira için bir çömlek yapar bira bira ona bir miktar vererek çömlekçi dengeler bir köyde aşırı basitleştirmek için. In a city, the potter may need a new roof, the roofer may need new shoes, the cobbler may need new horseshoes, the blacksmith may need a new coat, and the tanner may need a new pot. Bir şehirde, çömlekçi, çatı ustası yeni ayakkabılar gerekebilir, ayakkabıcı yeni nal gerekebilir, demirci, ve yeni bir ceket gerekebilir tanner yeni bir çanak gerekebilir yeni bir çatı gerekebilir. These people may not be personally acquainted with one another and their needs may not occur all at the same time. Bu insanlar kişisel olarak birbirlerini ve ihtiyaçlarını aynı anda tüm gerçekleşmeyebilir haberdardır olmayabilir. A monetary system is a way of organizing these obligations to ensure that they are fulfilled fairly. Bir para sistemi bu yükümlülükleri organize bunların yerine oldukça emin bir yoludur. These ten Indus glyphs were discovered near the northern gate of Dholavira , India . Bu on İndus glifleri Dholavira, Hindistan kuzey kapısı yakınında bulunmuştu. Writing , developed first by people in Sumer , is considered a hallmark of civilization and "appears to accompany the rise of complex administrative bureaucracies or the conquest state." [ 11 ] Traders and bureaucrats relied on writing to keep accurate records. Yazma, ilk Sümer insanlar tarafından, gelişmiş uygarlık damgasını olarak kabul edilir ve "karmaşık idari bürokrasi veya fethi devletin yükselişi eşlik görünüyor." 11 Tüccarlar ve bürokratların doğru kayıtları tutmak yazma dayanıyordu. Like money, writing was necessitated by the size of the population of a city and the complexity of its commerce among people who are not all personally acquainted with each other. Karşılığı gibi, yazılı bir şehrin nüfusunun boyutu ve olan olmayan tüm kişisel olarak birbirleri ile tanışmış insanlar arasındaki ticaret karmaşıklığı gerektirdiği oldu. Aided by their division of labor and central government planning, civilizations have developed many other diverse cultural traits. Emek ve merkezi hükümet planlama kendi bölümü yardımıyla, medeniyetler birçok farklı kültürel özellikleri gelişmiştir. These include organized religion , development in the arts , and countless new advances in science and technology . Bu sanat yılında ve bilim ve teknoloji sayısız yeni gelişmeler din, geliştirme organize içerir. [ edit ] Cultural identity Değiştir Kültürel kimlik "Civilization" can also describe the culture of a complex society, not just the society itself. "Medeniyet" da karmaşık bir toplumun kültür değil, toplumun kendisini tanımlayabiliriz. Every society, civilization or not, has a specific set of ideas and customs, and a certain set of items and arts, that make it unique. Her toplum, uygarlık ya da değil, öğe ve sanat belirli bir kümesi, bu benzersiz yapmak fikir ve gümrük belirli bir kümesi vardır. Civilizations have even more intricate cultures, including literature, professional art, architecture, organized religion, and complex customs associated with the elite. Medeniyetler, ve karmaşık gümrük elit ile ilgili edebiyat, profesyonel sanat, mimari, örgütlü din de dahil olmak üzere daha karmaşık kültürleri, var. Civilization is such in nature that it seeks to spread, to have more, to expand, and the means by which to do this. Medeniyet bunun yaygınlaşmasını amaçlayan bu tür doğa içinde, genişletmek için daha fazla olması, ve bunu için bir araç. Nevertheless, some tribes or people remained uncivilized even to this day (2009). Yine de, bazı kabileler veya insan bu gün (2009) bile medeniyetsiz kaldı. These cultures are called by some " primitive ," a term that is regarded by others as pejorative. Bu kültürlerin bazı "ilkel tarafından," aşağılayıcı bir terim olarak başkaları tarafından görülür denir. "Primitive" implies in some way that a culture is "first" (Latin = primus), and as all cultures are contemporaries, today's so-called primitive cultures are in no way antecedent to those we consider civilized. "İlkel" bir biçimde ima bir kültür "" ilk (Latin = primus) ve tüm kültürler çağdaşları olan, bugün sözde ilkel kültürler hiçbir şekilde vardır diyorlar önce gelen bu biz uygar dikkate. Many anthropologists use the term " non-literate " to describe these peoples. Birçok antropolog okur "bu halkları tanımlamak için dönem" sigara kullanımı. In the USA and Canada, where people of such cultures were the original inhabitants before being displaced by European settlers, they use the term " First Nations ." ABD ve Türkiye olarak, bu tür kültürlerin insanların orijinal sakinlerinin Avrupalı yerleşimciler tarafından yerinden edilmeden önce, bu terim "İlk Milletler kullanımı vardı." Generally, the First Nations of North America had hierarchical governments, religion, a barter system, and oral transmission of their traditions, cultures, laws, etc. Respect for the wisdom of elders and for their natural environment [ citation needed ] (7th Generation decision-making) sustained these cultures for over 10,000 years. Genel olarak, Birinci Milletler Kuzey Amerika, ve onların gelenekleri, kültür yaşlıların ve bilgelik için, yasalar, vb saygı sözlü iletim hiyerarşik hükümetler, din, bir takas sistemi vardı ve doğal çevre için belirtilmeli (7. Nesil karar yapma) üzerinden 10.000 yıldır bu kültürlerin sürekli. The civilized world has been spread by invasion , genocide, religious conversion the extension of bureaucratic control and trade , and by introducing agriculture and writing to non-literate peoples. Uygar dünyanın işgal, soykırım, dinsel dönüşüm tarafından yayılmış oldu bürokratik kontrolü ve ticari bir uzantısı ve tarımın tanıtılması ve okuryazar olmayan halklar yazarak. Some non-civilized people may willingly adapt to civilized behaviour. Olmayan bazı uygar insanlar isteyerek uygar davranış adapte olabilir. But civilization is also spread by force: if a non-literate group does not wish to use agriculture or accept a certain religion it is often forced to do so by the civilized people, and they usually succeed due to their more advanced technology and higher population densities. Ama aynı zamanda uygarlık gücü ile yayılır: eğer olmayan bir aydın grup kullanmak tarım istemiyor ya da genelde uygar insanların yapmak zorunda olduğu belirli bir din kabul eder, ve genellikle, daha ileri teknoloji ve yüksek nüfus nedeniyle başarılı yoğunlukları. Civilizations often use religion to justify their actions, claiming for example that the uncivilized are "primitive," savages, barbarians or the like, which should be subjugated by civilization. Medeniyetler çoğu onların yaptıklarını haklı göstermek için, örnek, uygar olmayan "ilkel bir uygarlık tarafından boyun eğdirilmiş olması gerektiğini" vahşiler, barbarlar veya gibidir için talep din kullanın. The intricate culture associated with civilization has a tendency to spread to and influence other cultures, sometimes assimilating them into the civilization (a classic example being Chinese civilization and its influence on Korea , Japan , Vietnam , and other nearby countries. Many civilizations are actually large cultural spheres containing many nations and regions. The civilization in which someone lives is that person's broadest cultural identity. Karmaşık kültür medeniyeti ile ilgili, bazen medeniyet içine (klasik örnek Çin medeniyeti ve Kore, Japonya, Vietnam üzerinde etkisi olan ve diğer yakın ülkelerde onları asimile eğilimi diğer kültürlere etki ve yayılmaya sahiptir. Birçok uygarlığın gerçekten büyüktür kültürel alanlarda birçok ülke ve bölgeler içeren. olan birinin hayatını o kişinin geniş kültürel kimliğinin bir uygarlık. Many historians have focused on these broad cultural spheres and have treated civilizations as single units. Birçok tarihçi bu geniş kültürel alanlarda ve odaklanmış sahip tek birimler olarak medeniyetler tedavi etmiş. One example is early twentieth-century philosopher Oswald Spengler , [ 12 ] even though he uses the German word "Kultur," "culture," for what we here call a "civilization." Bir örnek bir yirminci yüzyıl filozofu Oswald Spengler, 12 rağmen o Almanca kelime "Kültür kullanır," biz burada bir "medeniyet dediğimiz için" kültür "." He said that a civilization's coherence is based around a single primary cultural symbol. O bir medeniyet's tutarlılık bir tek birincil kültürel sembolü etrafında dayalı olduğunu söyledi. Civilizations experience cycles of birth, life, decline and death, often supplanted by a new civilization with a potent new culture, formed around a compelling new cultural symbol. Doğum, yaşam, gerileme ve ölüm Medeniyetler deneyim döngüleri, çoğu zaman güçlü bir yeni kültür ile yeni bir medeniyet tarafından supplanted, zorlayıcı bir yeni kültürel sembolü etrafında kurdu. This "unified culture" concept of civilization also influenced the theories of historian Arnold J. Toynbee in the mid-twentieth century. Bu "birleşik kültür" medeniyet kavramı da orta yirminci yüzyılda tarihçinin teorileri Arnold Joseph Toynbee etkilemiştir. Toynbee explored civilization processes in his multi-volume A Study of History , which traced the rise and, in most cases, the decline of 21 civilizations and five "arrested civilizations." Onun çok da Toynbee keşfedilmeyi medeniyet süreçleri-Tarihi Bir Araştırma, hangi yükselişi ve çoğu durumda takip hacmi, 21 medeniyet ve beş "tutukladı medeniyetlerin reddedin." Civilizations generally declined and fell, according to Toynbee, because of the failure of a "creative minority", through moral or religious decline, to meet some important challenge, rather than mere economic or environmental causes. Medeniyetler genellikle reddetti düştü, Toynbee göre, "yaratıcı azınlık" nin hatası nedeniyle, ahlaki veya dini reddetme yoluyla, salt ekonomik veya çevresel nedenler yerine bazı önemli sorun oldum. Samuel P. Huntington similarly defines a civilization as "the highest cultural grouping of people and the broadest level of cultural identity people have short of that which distinguishes humans from other species." Samuel P. Huntington benzer kültürel kimlik insanların geniş düzeyde "insanların en yüksek kültürel gruplaşma ve bu da diğer türlerden ayıran insan eksik bir medeniyet tanımlar." Besides giving a definition of a civilization, Huntington has also proposed several theories about civilizations, discussed below . Bir medeniyet tanımı verilmesinin yanı sıra, Huntington da medeniyetler hakkında çeşitli teoriler, aşağıda ele önerdi. Complex systems / Karmaşık sistemleri The introduction to this article provides insufficient context for those unfamiliar with the subject . Bu makalenin giriş için yetersiz bağlamı sağlar bu konu ile yabancı. Please help improve the article with a good introductory style . (October 2009) Lütfen bir iyi bir giriş tarzı. (Ekim 2009) ile yazı geliştirmek yardım Another group of theorists, making use of systems theory , looks at a civilization as a complex system , ie, a framework by which a group of objects can be analyzed that work in concert to produce some result. Teorisyenler bir grup, teori sistemlerinin kullanımı yapmak, bir karmaşık sistemde, yani, bu nesneler bir grup konser çalışan bazı sonucu çıkarmak için analiz edilebilir bir çerçeve olarak bir medeniyet bakar. Civilizations can be seen as networks of cities that emerge from pre-urban cultures, and are defined by the economic, political, military, diplomatic, and cultural interactions among them. Medeniyetler şehirler ağlar olarak öncesi emerge-kent kültürleri ve görülebilir aralarında ekonomik, askeri, diplomatik, siyasi ve kültürel etkileşim ile tanımlanırlar. Any organization is a complex social system , and a civilization is a large organization. Herhangi bir organizasyon karmaşık bir sosyal sistem ve bir bir medeniyet büyük bir organizasyondur. Systems theory helps guard against superficial but misleading analogies in the study and description of civilizations. Sistem teorisi çalışma ve medeniyetlerin açıklamasında yüzeysel ama yanıltıcı analojiler karşı korunmasına yardımcı olur. For example, urbanist Jane Jacobs defines cities as the economic engines that work to create large networks of people. Örneğin, urbanist Jane Jacobs ekonomik motorlar çalışan insanların büyük ağları oluşturmak için şehirler olarak tanımlar. The main process that creates these city networks, she says, is "import replacement". Bu şehir şebekeleri oluşturur ana süreç, o, olduğunu söyledi ithalat yerine ". Import replacement is the process by which peripheral cities begin to replace goods and services that were formerly imported from more advanced cities. İthalat yerine hangi tarafından periferik şehirler mal ve hizmet eskiden daha gelişmiş şehirlerden ithal edilen yerini başlar süreçtir. Successful import replacement creates economic growth in these peripheral cities, and allows these cities to then export their goods to less developed cities in their own hinterlands, creating new economic networks. Başarılı ithalat yerine, bu çevre illerde ekonomik büyüme oluşturur ve bu şehirler daha sonra kendi hinterlands, yeni ekonomik ağları oluşturma şehirler geliştirilen kendi ihracat sağlar. So Jacobs explores economic development across wide networks instead of treating each society as an isolated cultural sphere. So Jacobs yerine izole bir kültür alanındaki her toplumun tedavi geniş ağlar arasında ekonomik kalkınma araştırıyor. Systems theorists look at many types of relations between cities, including economic relations, cultural exchanges, and political/diplomatic/military relations. Sistemleri teorisyenler şehirler arasındaki ilişkilerin birçok türlerine, ekonomik ilişkiler, kültür alışverişi de dahil olmak üzere, görünüm ve politik / diplomatik / askeri ilişkiler. These spheres often occur on different scales. Bu genellikle farklı ölçeklerde meydana küre. For example, trade networks were, until the nineteenth century, much larger than either cultural spheres or political spheres. Örneğin, ticaret ağları, on dokuzuncu yüzyıla kadar, çok da kültürel alanlarda veya politik alanlarda daha büyük idi. Extensive trade routes, including the Silk Road through Central Asia and Indian Ocean sea routes linking the Roman Empire , Persian Empire , India , and China , were well established 2000 years ago, when these civilizations scarcely shared any political, diplomatic, military, or cultural relations. İpek Yolu Orta Asya ve Hint Okyanusu deniz yolları Roma İmparatorluğu, Farsça İmparatorluğu, Hindistan ve Çin bağlama yoluyla dahil olmak üzere kapsamlı ticaret yolları, iyi 2000 yıl önce, bu medeniyetler pek paylaşılan kurulmuş herhangi bir siyasi, askeri, diplomatik ve kültürel ilişkileri. The first evidence of such long distance trade is in the ancient world. Böyle uzun mesafe ticaretin ilk kanıt antik dünya bulunmaktadır. During the Uruk phase Guillermo Algaze has argued that trade relations connected Egypt, Mesopotamia, Iran and Afghanistan. [ 13 ] Resin found later in the Royal Tombs of Ur it is suggested was traded northwards from Mozambique. Sırasında Uruk faz Guillermo Algaze ticaret ilişkileri Mısır, Mezopotamya, İran ve Afganistan bağlı savunuyor. 13 Reçine daha sonra Kraliyet Mezarları Ur o önerilmektedir içinde kuzeye Mozambik ticareti olarak bulundu. Many theorists argue that the entire world has already become integrated into a single " world system ", a process known as globalization . Birçok teorisyenler ki bütün dünya zaten tek bir "dünya sistemi" içinde, bir süreç küreselleşme olarak bilinen entegre olmuştur savunuyorlar. Different civilizations and societies all over the globe are economically, politically, and even culturally interdependent in many ways. Farklı medeniyetler ve toplumlar dünyanın her yerinde ekonomik, politik, kültürel ve hatta birçok şekilde birbirine bağlı. There is debate over when this integration began, and what sort of integration – cultural, technological, economic, political, or military-diplomatic – is the key indicator in determining the extent of a civilization. Orada bu entegrasyonu üzerinde tartışma başladı ve ne tür entegrasyon - teknolojik, ekonomik, siyasal, kültürel ve diplomatik-askeri - bir medeniyetin ölçüde belirleyen önemli göstergesi olmasıdır. David Wilkinson has proposed that economic and military-diplomatic integration of the Mesopotamian and Egyptian civilizations resulted in the creation of what he calls the "Central Civilization" around 1500 BC. [ 14 ] Central Civilization later expanded to include the entire Middle East and Europe , and then expanded to a global scale with European colonization, integrating the Americas, Australia, China and Japan by the nineteenth century. David Wilkinson bu Mezopotamya ve Mısır uygarlıkları o "Orta Medeniyeti" 1500 M.Ö. ne aramaların oluşmasına neden ekonomik ve askeri-diplomatik entegrasyon. 14 Orta Uygarlığı sonra tüm Orta Doğu ve Avrupa kapsayacak şekilde genişletildi, önerdi ve sonra Avrupa kolonizasyon ile küresel ölçekte için, on dokuzuncu yüzyılda Amerika, Avustralya, Çin ve Japonya entegre genişletti. According to Wilkinson, civilizations can be culturally heterogeneous, like the Central Civilization, or relatively homogeneous, like the Japanese civilization. Wilkinson göre, medeniyetlerin kültürel, Japonca uygarlık gibi Orta Uygarlık, ya da nispeten homojen gibi heterojen olabilir. What Huntington calls the "clash of civilizations" might be characterized by Wilkinson as a clash of cultural spheres within a single global civilization. Huntington'un medeniyetler çatışması ne çağrıları "Wilkinson kültürel alanlarda bir çatışma olarak tek bir küresel uygarlık içinde karakterize olabilir. Others point to the Crusades as the first step in globalization. Başkaları küreselleşme ilk adım olarak Haçlı Seferleri üzerine gelin. The more conventional viewpoint is that networks of societies have expanded and shrunk since ancient times, and that the current globalized economy and culture is a product of recent European colonialism. Daha geleneksel bakış açısı bu toplumların ağları genişlettik ve antik çağlardan beri çekmiş ve bu mevcut küreselleşen ekonomi ve kültür son Avrupa sömürgeciliğin bir ürünü olmasıdır. The fall of civilizations / medeniyetlerin sonbaharı Main article: Societal collapse Ana madde: Toplumsal çöküş There have been many explanations put forward for the collapse of civilization. Birçok açıklamalar edilmiştir ileri medeniyetin çöküşü için koyulmuştur. Edward Gibbon's work " The Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire " began an interest in the Fall of Civilizations, that had begun with the historical divisions of Petrarch [ 15 ] between the Classical period of Ancient Greece and Rome , the succeeding Medieval Ages , and the Renaissance . Edward Gibbon's iş "Gerileme ve Roma İmparatorluğu" Fall of, bu Petrarca ve tarihsel bölümler ile başlamıştı 15 Antik Yunan ve Roma, bir Klasik Dönem arasında Medeniyetler Güz bir ilgi başladı Ortaçağ Çağlar ve başarılı Rönesans. For Gibbon:- Gibbon için: -- "The decline of Rome was the natural and inevitable effect of immoderate greatness. Prosperity ripened the principle of decay; the cause of the destruction multiplied with the extent of conquest; and, as soon as time or accident had removed the artificial supports, the stupendous fabric yielded to the pressure of its own weight. The story of the ruin is simple and obvious; and instead of inquiring why the Roman Empire was destroyed, we should rather be surprised that it has subsisted for so long." Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire, 2nd ed., vol. "Roma'nın gerileme ölçüsüz büyüklük doğal ve kaçınılmaz etkisi. Refah olarak çürümesi ilkesi olgunlaştı; imha fetih ölçüde çarpılarak nedenini ve, en kısa sürede zaman veya kaza yapay destekler, muazzam çıkarmıştı kumaş kendi ağırlığının basınca rastlanmıştır. harabe hikayesi basit ve belirgin ve yerine neden Roma İmparatorluğu yıkılmıştı soran, biz-meli değil şaşırmayın bunu uzun subsisted sahiptir. "[Gibbon, Gerileme ve Roma İmparatorluğu, 2nd ed Güz., vol. 4, ed. 4, ed. by JB Bury (London, 1909), pp. 173–174.-Chapter XXXVIII: Reign Of Clovis.--Part VI. JB Bury (Londra, 1909), s. tarafından. 173-174.-Bölüm XXXVIII: Clovis Reign Of .-- Part VI. General Observations On The Fall Of The Roman Empire In The West. Gibbon suggested the final act of the collapse of Rome was the fall of Constantinople to the Ottoman Turks in 1453 AD. Genel Gözlemler Roma İmparatorluğu Batıda The Fall Of On.] Gibbon 1.453 MS Osmanlı Türkleri için İstanbul'a sonbaharında olarak Roma'nın çöküş son hareket önerdi. * Theodor Mommsen in his " History of Rome ", suggested Rome collapsed with the collapse of the Western Roman Empire in 476 AD and he also tended towards a biological analogy of "genesis," "growth," "senescence," "collapse" and "decay." Theodor Mommsen Roma onun "Tarih içinde", MS 476 yılında Batı Roma İmparatorluğu'nun çöküşü ile çöktü ve o da "Genesis", "büyüme", "yaşlılık", "çöküş" bir biyolojik benzetmesi ve doğru eğilimli "Roma önerdi decay. " * Oswald Spengler , in his " Decline of the West " rejected Petrarch 's chronological division, and suggested that there had been only eight "mature civilizations." Oswald Spengler, onun "Reddet Batı" ile de, Petrarca 'ler kronolojik bölümü reddetti ve sadece sekiz "olgun medeniyetler olduğunu öne sürdü." Growing cultures, he argued, tend to develop into imperialistic civilizations which expand and ultimately collapse, with democratic forms of government ushering in plutocracy and ultimately imperialism . Büyüyen kültürleri, o, iddia hükümetinin demokratik formları zenginerki içinde ushering ve nihayetinde emperyalizm ile olan ve sonunda daraltmak genişletmek emperyalist medeniyetler, haline eğilimindedir. * Arnold J. Toynbee in his " A Study of History " suggested that there had been a much larger number of civilizations, including a small number of arrested civilizations , and that all civilizations tended to go through the cycle identified by Mommsen. Arnold Joseph Toynbee Tarih onun "A Study in" ki, ve tutuklanan medeniyetler az sayıda olmak üzere medeniyetlerin çok daha büyük bir numara olmuştu tüm uygarlıklar döngüsü Mommsen tarafından belirlenen geçmesi eğilimi önerdi. The cause of the fall of a civilization occurred when a cultural elite became a parasitic elite , leading to the rise of internal and external proletariats . Bir medeniyetin düşüşünün neden bir kültürel elit bir parazit elit oldu, iç ve dış proletariats ve yükselmeye lider oluştu. * Joseph Tainter in " The Collapse of Complex Societies " suggested that there were diminishing returns to complexity , due to which, as states achieved a maximum permissible complexity, they would decline when further increases actually produced a negative return. Joseph Tainter yılında "Karmaşık Toplumların" önerdi ve orada karmaşıklığı için döner azalan edildi daralt olan bağlı olarak devletler maksimum izin karmaşıklık elde, onlar ne zaman daha da arttırır aslında negatif geri üretilen düşeceği öngörülüyor. Tainter suggested that Rome achieved this figure in the 2nd Century AD. Tainter Roma MS 2. yüzyılda bu rakam elde önerdi. * Jared Diamond in his 2005 book " Collapse: How Societies Choose to Fail or Succeed " suggests five major reasons for the collapse of 41 studied cultures: environmental damage, such as deforestation and soil erosion ; climate change ; dependence upon long-distance trade for needed resources; increasing levels of internal and external violence, such as war or invasion; and societal responses to internal and environmental problems. Jared Diamond his 2.005 kitap "Collapse içinde: Nasıl Toplumlarda Başarısız veya başarılı seç" 41 inceledi kültürlerin çöküşü için beş ana nedenler: ormansızlaşma ve toprak erozyonu gibi çevresel hasarlar; iklim değişikliği; için uzun mesafeli ticaret üzerine bağımlılığı ihtiyaç göstermektedir kaynaklar; savaş veya işgal gibi iç ve dış şiddet, artan düzeylerde ve iç ve çevre sorunlarına toplumsal tepkiler. * Peter Turchin in his Historical Dynamics and Andrey Korotayev et al. in their Introduction to Social Macrodynamics, Secular Cycles, and Millennial Trends suggest a number of mathematical models describing collapse of agrarian civilizations. Onların Peter Turchin onun tarihsel dinamiği ve Andrey Korotayev ark içinde. Içinde Giriş Sosyal Macrodynamics, Laik çevrimleri ve Millennial Eğilimler için matematiksel modeller tarım medeniyetlerin çöküşü anlatan bir dizi öneririz. For example, the basic logic of Turchin's "fiscal-demographic" model can be outlined as follows: during the initial phase of a sociodemographic cycle we observe relatively high levels of per capita production and consumption, which leads not only to relatively high population growth rates, but also to relatively high rates of surplus production. Örneğin olarak belirtildiği üzere, Turchin's "mali temel mantık-demografik" modeli şu şekildedir: Biz nispeten yüksek düzeylerde gözlemlemek bir sosyodemografik döngüsünün ilk aşamasında kişi üretim ve tüketim, başına nispeten yüksek nüfus artış oranları sadece yol değil , fazla üretim nispeten yüksek oranlarda ama aynı zamanda. As a result, during this phase the population can afford to pay taxes without great problems, the taxes are quite easily collectible, and the population growth is accompanied by the growth of state revenues. Sonuç olarak, nüfusun büyük bir sorun olmadan vergi ödemek Ödeyebileceğinizden bu aşamasında, vergi tahsil oldukça kolay, ve nüfus artışı devlet gelirlerinin büyüme eşlik ediyor. During the intermediate phase, the increasing overpopulation leads to the decrease of per capita production and consumption levels, it becomes more and more difficult to collect taxes, and state revenues stop growing, whereas the state expenditures grow due to the growth of the population controlled by the state. Ara aşamasında, artan aşırı nüfus ve azaltmak için kişi üretim ve tüketim seviyeleri başına, daha ve daha zor ve vergi toplamak için olur devlet gelirleri büyüyen, devlet harcamaları ise durdurmak nüfus tarafından kontrollü büyüme nedeniyle büyümeye yol açar devlet. As a result, during this phase the state starts experiencing considerable fiscal problems. Sonuç olarak, devlet önemli mali sorunlar yaşamaya başladığında bu aşamasında. During the final pre-collapse phases the overpopulation leads to further decrease of per capita production, the surplus production further decreases, state revenues shrink, but the state needs more and more resources to control the growing (though with lower and lower rates) population. Final öncesi sırasında çöküş aşamalarında aşırı nüfus daha fazla kişi başına üretim, daha fazla üretim azalır düşüşe sebep olur, devlet gelirleri, ama shrink devlet kontrolü için daha fazla ve daha fazla kaynak ihtiyacı nüfus düşük ve düşük oranları (gerçi) ile büyüyor. Eventually this leads to famines, epidemics, state breakdown, and demographic and civilization collapse (Peter Turchin. Historical Dynamics. Princeton University Press, 2003:121–127). Sonunda bu kıtlık, salgın hastalıklar, devlet bozulmasına yol açar demografik ve medeniyetin çöküşü (Peter Turchin. Tarihsel Dynamics. Princeton University Press, 2003:121-127). * Peter Heather argues in his book The Fall of the Roman Empire: A New History of Rome and the Barbarians [ 16 ] that this civilization did not end for moral or economic reasons, but because centuries of contact with barbarians across the frontier generated its own nemesis by making them a much more sophisticated and dangerous adversary. Peter Heather kitabında Roma İmparatorluğu'nun Güz: Roma ve barbarlar 16 bir yeni tarih, bu medeniyet ahlaki veya ekonomik nedenlerle sona ermedi, içinde ancak savunuyor çünkü sınırını geçerek barbar temas yüzyıllarda kendi nemesis oluşturuldu onları çok daha karmaşık ve tehlikeli düşman yaparak. The fact that Rome needed to generate ever greater revenues to equip and re-equip armies that were for the first time repeatedly defeated in the field, led to the dismemberment of the Empire. Aslında Roma hiç donatmak ve yeniden büyük gelirleri bu ilk kez art arda alanda yenilgiye İmparatorluğu'nun parçalanma yol açmıştır edildi orduları donatmak oluşturmak gerekiyordu. Although this argument is specific to Rome, it can also be applied to the Asiatic Empire of the Egyptians, to the Han and Tang dynasties of China, to the Muslim Abbasid Caliphate , and others. Ancak bu argüman Roma'ya özgü ise, bu da Mısırlıların Asya İmparatorluğu'na, Han ve Çin'in Tang hanedanları, için Müslüman Abbasiler için, uygulanabilir ve diğerleri. * Bryan Ward-Perkins , in his book The Fall of Rome and the End of Civilization [ 17 ] shows the real horrors associated with the collapse of a civilization for the people who suffer its effects, unlike many revisionist historians who downplay this. Bryan Ward-Perkins, kitabında Roma Güz ve Uygarlık Son olarak 17 gerçek dehşet birçok revizyonist tarihçiler az önemsiz olan bu aksine etkileri muzdarip insanlar için bir medeniyetin çöküşü ile ilişkili gösterir. The collapse of complex society meant that even basic plumbing disappeared from the continent for 1,000 years. Karmaşık toplumun çöküşü bile temel sıhhi tesisat 1.000 yıl kıta kayboldu anlamına geliyordu. Similar Dark Age collapses are seen with the Late Bronze Age collapse in the Eastern Mediterranean, the collapse of the Maya , on Easter Island and elsewhere. Benzer Dark Age çöker Doğu Akdeniz, Maya çöküşü, Paskalya Adası ve diğer yerlerde Doğum yılında Geç Tunç Çağı çöküşü ile birlikte görülür. * Arthur Demarest argues in Ancient Maya: The Rise and Fall of a Rainforest Civilization [ 18 ] , using a holistic perspective to the most recent evidence from archaeology, paleoecology , and epigraphy, that no one explanation is sufficient but that a series of erratic, complex events, including loss of soil fertility, drought and rising levels of internal and external violence led to the disintegration of the courts of Mayan kingdoms which began a spiral of decline and decay. Arthur Demarest Antik Maya de savunuyor: Rise and Fall bir Rainforest Uygarlık 18 ile, arkeoloji, paleoecology gelen en son kanıtlara, bütünsel bir bakış açısı kullanarak ve epigrafya, kimsenin bir açıklama ama yeterli olduğunu bir dizi karmaşık düzensiz toprak verimliliği, kuraklık ve iç ve dış şiddet Maya krallık olan gerileme ve çürüme bir sarmal başladı mahkemelerin parçalanmasına yol düzeylerinin yükseltilmesi kaybı gibi olaylar. He argues that the collapse of the Maya has lessons for civilization today. O Maya uygarlığının çöküşü, bugün için dersler var savunuyor. * Jeffrey A. McNeely has recently suggested that "A review of historical evidence shows that past civilizations have tended to over-exploit their forests, and that such abuse of important resources has been a significant factor in the decline of the over-exploiting society." [ 19 ] Jeffrey A. McNeely yakın zamanda tarihsel kanıtlar gösteriyor ki geçmiş medeniyetlerin üzerine-, ve önemli kaynakların bu tür kötüye kendi ormanları yararlanma eğilimi var "A review of gerileme-sömürücü toplumun önemli bir faktör üzerinde olmuştur önerdi." 19 * Thomas Homer-Dixon in " The Upside of Down: Catastrophe, Creativity, and the Renewal of Civilization ", considers that the fall in the energy return on investments ; the energy expended to energy yield ratio, is central to limiting the survival of civilizations. Thomas Homer-Dixon yılında "Upside Down: Catastrophe, Yaratıcılık ve Yenileme Medeniyeti", bu yatırımların enerji geri düşüş, enerji, enerji verimi oranı harcanan, medeniyetler hayatta kalma sınırlayan merkezi olduğunu düşünüyor. The degree of social complexity is associated strongly, he suggests, with the amount of disposable energy environmental, economic and technological systems allow. Sosyal karmaşıklık derecesi güçlü, o, enerji, çevre, ekonomik ve teknolojik atılabilir sistemlerinin miktarı ile ilişkili olduğunu göstermektedir sağlar. When this amount decreases civilizations either have to access new energy sources or they will collapse. Bu miktar da medeniyetler düşüş yeni enerji kaynaklarına erişmek veya onlar çökecek var. Criticism / Eleştiri Civilization has been criticized from a variety of viewpoints and for a variety of reasons. Medeniyet bakış açıları ve çeşitli eleştiriler yapılmış ve çeşitli nedenlerden için. Some critics have objected to all aspects of civilization; others have argued that civilization brings a mixture of good and bad effects. Bazı eleştirmenler uygarlığın tüm yönlerine itiraz var; diğerleri uygarlık iyi ve kötü etkileri karışımı getiriyor savundular. Some environmentalists like Derrick Jensen [ 20 ] criticize civilizations for their exploitation of the environment. Derrick Jensen gibi bazı çevreciler 20 çevrenin kendi sömürü için medeniyetler eleştirmek. Richard Hienberg argues 2 that through intensive agriculture and urban growth, civilizations tend to destroy natural settings and habitats, and deplete the resources on which they depend. Richard Hienberg savunuyor 2 yoğun tarım ve kentsel büyüme, medeniyetler arasında, doğal ayarları ve habitatları yok etmek ve kaynakları tüketmek hangi onlar bağlı eğilimindedir. This is sometimes referred to as "dominator culture" [ 21 ] . Bu bazen "Dominator kültür" denir. Proponents of this view believe that traditional societies live in greater harmony with nature than civilizations; people work with nature rather than try to subdue it. Bu görünümü savunucuları geleneksel toplumların uygarlık daha fazla doğa ile uyum içinde yaşamak inanıyorum; yerine onu bastırmak için deneyin insanların doğa ile çalışır. The sustainable living movement is a push from some members of civilization to regain that harmony with nature. Sürdürülebilir yaşam hareketinin medeniyet bazı üyeleri doğa ile uyum için yeniden berabere. Primitivism is a modern philosophy totally opposed to civilization. Ilkelcilik modern felsefe tamamen uygarlığa karşı çıkıyor. Primitivists accuse civilizations of restricting human potential, oppressing the weak, and damaging the environment. Primitivistler insan potansiyeli kısıtlayan, zayıf baskıcı, medeniyetler suçlamak ve çevreye zarar. They wish to return to a more primitive way of life which they consider to be in the best interests of both nature and human beings. Bunlar her ikisi de doğa ve insan çıkarına olarak düşünün bir yaşam daha ilkel bir şekilde dönmek istiyoruz. Leading proponents are John Zerzan and Derrick Jensen , whereas a critic is Roger Sandall . Önde gelen savunucuları John Zerzan ve Derrick Jensen, oysa bir eleştirmeni olan Roger Sandall vardır. However, not all critics of past and present civilization believe that a primitive way of life is better. Ancak, geçmiş ve şimdiki medeniyetin tüm eleştirmenler yaşam ilkel bir şekilde daha iyi olduğuna inanıyorum. Some have argued that many negative aspects of current 'civilized' nations can be overcome. Karl Marx , for instance, argued that the beginning of civilization was the beginning of oppression and exploitation , but also believed that these things would eventually be overcome and communism would be established throughout the world. Bazıları, 'uygar ülkelerin mevcut birçok olumsuz yönlerini örneğin. Karl Marx, üstesinden olabilir, iddia var, uygarlık başında baskı ve sömürü başında, ama oldu da bu şeyler eninde sonunda üstesinden olacak ve komünizmin inanıyordu savundu istiyorsunuz dünya çapında kurulacak. He envisioned communism not as a return to any sort of idyllic past, but as a new stage of civilization. Conflict theory in the social sciences also views the present form of civilization as being based on the domination of some people by others, but does not judge the issue morally. Pastoral geçmişte herhangi bir tür dönüş olarak O öngörülen komünizm değil, uygarlığın yeni bir aşaması olarak sosyal bilimlerde. Çatışma teorisi olarak da başkaları tarafından bazı insanların hakimiyeti dayalı olan uygarlığın günümüz formu hit, ama doesnt yargıç sorun ahlaki. Given the current problems with the sustainability of industrial civilization, some, like Derrick Jensen , who posits civilization to be inherently unsustainable, argue that we need to develop a social form of "post-civilization" as different from civilization as the latter was from pre-civilized peoples. Derrick Jensen, kim doğal sürdürülemez olduğu uygarlık posits gibi endüstriyel uygarlık, bazı, sürdürülebilirliği ile mevcut sorunları, göz önüne alındığında bizim gibi ikinci öncesi olarak "post-uygarlık" uygarlık farklı olarak bir sosyal formu geliştirmek zorundadırlar iddia -uygar halklar. [ edit ] History Değiştir Tarihçe [ edit ] Prehistory Değiştir Prehistorya [ edit ] Old World Değiştir Eski Dünya Further information: Cradle of Civilization and Bronze Age Daha fazla bilgi: Medeniyet ve Tunç Çağı of Filth Map of the Fertile Crescent . Bereketli Hilal Map of. * Africa Afrika o Kemet / Ancient Egypt KEMET / Antik Mısır o Nubia Nubia * Ancient Near East Antik Yakın Doğu o Mesopotamia / Sumer Mezopotamya / Sümer o Anatolia / Hurrians Anatolia / Hurriler o Levant / Canaan Levant / Canaan o Elam Elam * Prehistoric Armenia Tarih öncesi Ermenistan * Minoan civilization Girit uygarlığı * Indus Valley Civilization İndus Vadisi Uygarlığı * Africa Afrika * Helladic Greece Helladic Yunanistan * Classical Greece Klasik Yunanistan * Ancient China Antik Çin * Ancient Korea Antik Kore New World / Yeni Dünya Caral of the Norte Chico , the oldest known civilization in the Western Hemisphere . Caral Norte Chico, bir eski Batı Yarımküre uygarlığın bilinir. * Norte Chico , Caral , or Caral- Supe Civilization Norte Chico, Caral veya Caral-Supe Medeniyeti * Olmec Olmec * Toltec Toltec * Kingdom of Cusco / Inca Empire Britanya Cusco / İnka İmparatorluğu * Zapotec civilization Zapotek Dili Uygarlığı Classical Antiquity / Klasik Antik Karl Jaspers , the German historical philosopher, proposed that the ancient civilizations were affected greatly by an Axial Age in the period between 600 BC-400 BC during which a series of male sages, prophets, religious reformers and philosophers, from China, India, Iran, Israel and Greece, changed the direction of civilizations forever [ 22 ] . Julian Jaynes proposed that this was associated with the "collapse of the bicameral mind ", during which subconscious ideas were recognized as simply subjective, rather than being voices of spirits. William H. McNeill proposed that this period of history was one in which culture contact between previously separate civilizations saw the "closure of the oecumene ", and led to accelerated social change from China to the Mediterranean, associated with the spread of coinage, larger empires and new religions. Karl Jaspers, tarihsel Alman filozof, bu eski uygarlıkların büyük bir Eksenel Yaş tarafından M.Ö. 600-400 M.Ö. arasındaki dönemde etkilenen önerilen sırasında erkek bilgeleri, peygamberler, dini reformcular ve filozoflar, Çin, Hindistan, İran bir dizi , İsrail ve Yunanistan, sonsuza kadar 22. Julian Jaynes medeniyetlerin yönünü değiştirdi, bu iki meclisli zihin "ve bu süre boyunca bilinçaltı fikirleri sadece öznel olarak kabul edildi" çöküşü, yerine alkollü içkiler olmak sesleri ile ilişkili olduğunu önerdi. William H. McNeill tarih bu dönemde biri kültür arasındaki iletişim daha önce ayrı medeniyetler oecumene "ve" kapatma gördüm, oldu ve Çin'den hızlı sosyal değişimin Akdeniz için, sikkelerinin yayılması, büyük imparatorlukların ve ilişkili yol önerdi yeni dinler. This view has recently been championed by Christopher Chase-Dunn and other world systems theorists . Son Christopher Chase-Dunn ve diğer dünya sistemi teorisyenleri tarafından savunulan bu görüş olmuştur. Civilizations affected by these developments include Medeniyetler bu gelişmelerden etkilenen dahil * African Civilizations African Medeniyetleri * Axum Aksum * Ghana Empire Gana İmparatorluğu * Mali Empire Mali İmparatorluğu * Songhai Empire Songhai Empire * Great Zimbabwe Great Zimbabwe * Kanem Empire Kanem İmparatorluğu * Bornu Empire Bornu İmparatorluğu * Kingdom of Kongo Kingdom of Kongo * Mediterranean Civilizations of the Classical Period Akdeniz Medeniyetleri Klasik Dönem ve * Ancient Greece and Hellenic civilization Antik Yunanistan ve Yunan uygarlığı * Phoenicia Finike * The Roman Empire Roma İmparatorluğu * Illyria Illyria * La Tène Celts La Tene Celts * Middle Eastern Civilizations Orta Doğu Uygarlıkları * Persian Civilization since the Achaemenids Achaemenids beri Farsça Medeniyeti * Georgian and Armenian Civilizations Gürcü ve Ermeni Medeniyetleri * Second Temple Judaism Ikinci Tapınağı Yahudilik * Phoenician Civilization Fenike Medeniyeti * Islamic Civilizations İslam Medeniyetleri * Indian Hindu and Buddhist Civilizations Hindistan Hindu ve Budist Medeniyetleri * Mauryan and Post-Mauryan Indian Civilization Mauryan ve Post-Mauryan Hint Medeniyeti * Gupta Empire in North India Gupta İmparatorluğu Kuzey Hindistan içinde * Chola Empire in South India Çola İmparatorluğu'nun Güney Hindistan içinde * Civilizations of ancient Ceylon Eski Seylan Medeniyetler * East Asian Civilizations Doğu Asya Medeniyetleri * Chinese Civilization Çin Medeniyeti * Korean Civilization Korean Uygarlık * Vietnamese Civilization Vietnamca Uygarlık * Japanese Civilization Japanese Uygarlık * The Civilizations of South East Asia Güney Doğu Asya Medeniyetleri * Funan and Chen-la Funan ve Chen-la * Angkor Cambodia Angkor Kamboçya * Srivijaya , Singhasari and Majapahit Civilizations Srivijaya, Singhasari ve Majapahit Medeniyetleri * Burmese , Thai and Lao Birmanya, Tayland ve Lao * Central Asian Civilization Orta Asya Uygarlığı * Tibetan Civilization Tibet Uygarlığı * Turkic and Mongol Civilizations Türk ve Moğol Medeniyetleri * European Civilizations European Medeniyetleri * Western Christendom Batı Christendom * Byzantium and Eastern Orthodox Christendom Bizans ve Doğu Ortodoks Hıristiyan * Russian Civilization Rusça Uygarlık * Meso-American Civilizations Mezo-Amerikan Medeniyetleri * Aztec civilization Aztek uygarlığı * Maya civilization Maya uygarlığı Since the voyages of discovery by European explorers of the 15th and 16th century, another development has occurred whereby which European forms of government, industry, commerce and culture have spread from Western Europe, to the Americas, South Africa, Australia, and through colonial empires, to the rest of the planet. 15. ve 16. yüzyıl Avrupa inceleyerek keşif seyahatleri bu yana, başka bir gelişme sayede hükümetin hangi Avrupa formları, sanayi, ticaret ve kültür Batı Avrupa yayıldı, Amerika, Güney Afrika, Avustralya ve sömürge imparatorlukları aracılığıyla oluştu , gezegenin geri kalanına. Today it would appear that we are all parts of a planetary industrializing world civilization, divided between many nations and languages, save for a few uncontacted people . Bu bir gezegen sanayileşen dünya uygarlığının tüm parçalar, birçok ülke ve diller arasında bölünmüş, birkaç uncontacted insanlar için kaydetmek Günümüzde görünür. [ edit ] See also Değiştir Ayrıca bakınız Arama Vikisözlük Look up civilization in Wiktionary , the free dictionary. , Ücretsiz sözlük Vikisözlük içinde uygarlık Look up. Arama Vikisöz Wikiquote has a collection of quotations related to: Civilization Vikisöz özlü sözler ilgili bir koleksiyonu vardır: Uygarlık * Civilized core Uygar çekirdek * Cradle of civilization Beşik uygarlık * Mission civilisatrice Misyon civilisatrice * Culture Kültür * East Asian civilization Doğu Asya Uygarlığı * Western civilization Batı medeniyeti * History of the world Dünya Tarihi * Human population İnsan nüfusu * Kardashev scale Kardashev ölçekli * Proto-civilization Proto-uygarlık Referanslar Notes / Notlar 1. ^ http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/civilization , ^ Http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/civilization, 2. ^ "Civilization" (1974), Encyclopaedia Britannica 15th ed. ^ "Medeniyet" (1974), Encyclopaedia Britannica 15 ed. Vol. Vol. II, Encyclopaedia Britannica, Inc., 956. II, Encyclopaedia Britannica, Inc, 956. 3. ^ "Culture", Wiktionary , 1 . ^ "Kültür", Vikisözlük, 1. Retrieved 25 August 2007. 25 Ağustos 2007 alındı. 4. ^ "Civilization" (2004), Merriam-Webster's Collegiate Dictionary Eleventh Edition, Merriam-Webster, Inc., 226. ^ "Medeniyet" (2004), Merriam-Webster's Collegiate Dictionary Eleventh Edition, Merriam-Webster, Inc, 226. 5. ^ "Civil", Merriam-Webster , 226. ^ "Sivil", Merriam-Webster, 226. 6. ^ a b c d e f Émile Benveniste , " Civilization. Contribution à l'histoire du mot " (Civilization. Contribution to the history of the word), 1954, published in Problèmes de linguistique générale , Editions Gallimard , 1966, pp.336-345 (translated by Mary Elizabeth Meek as Problems in general linguistics , 2 vols., 1971) ^ A b c d e f Emile Benveniste, "Uygarlık. Contribution à l'histoire du mot" (Civilization. Katkısı kelimenin tarihine), 1954, problèmes de Linguistique Générale, Editions Gallimard, 1966, pp.336 yayınlandı -345 (Mary Elizabeth Meek Sorunları tarafından genel olarak dilbilim, 2 cilt tercüme., 1971) 7. ^ Benveniste (French): Ce n'était pas seulement une vue historique de la société; c'était aussi une interprétation optimiste et résolument non théologique de son évolution qui s'affirmait, parfois à l'insu de ceux qui la proclamaient, et même si certains, et d'abord Mirabeau, comptaient encore la religion comme le premier facteur de la "civilization". ^ Benveniste (Fransızca): Ce n'était pas seulement une vue historique de la société; c'était aussi une Interprétation optimiste et résolument olmayan théologique de son Évolution qui s'affirmait, de ceux qui la proclamaient, et à l'insu parfois même si certains, et d'Mirabeau, comptaient encore la din comme le premier facteur de la "uygarlık" abord. 8. ^ Gordon Childe, V., What Happened in History (Penguin, 1942) and Man Makes Himself (Harmondsworth, 1951) ^ Gordon dekan, V., ne History (Penguin, 1942) ve Man Makes Himself (Harmondsworth, 1951) Happened 9. ^ Tom Standage (2005), A History of the World in 6 Glasses , Walker & Company, 25. ^ Tom Standage (2005), 6 Camlar, Walker & Company, 25 Dünya A History of. 10. ^ Beck, Roger B.; Linda Black, Larry S. Krieger, Phillip C. Naylor, Dahia Ibo Shabaka, (1999). World History: Patterns of Interaction . ^ Beck, Roger B.; Linda Black, Larry S. Krieger, Phillip C. Naylor, Dahia Ibo Shabaka, (1999). Dünya Tarihi: Etkileşim Patterns of. Evanston, IL: McDougal Littell. ISBN 0-395-87274-X . Evanston, IL: McDougal Littell. 0 ISBN-395-87274-X. 11. ^ Pauketat, 169. ^ Pauketat, 169. 12. ^ Spengler, Oswald, Decline of the West: Perspectives of World History (1919) ^ Spengler, Oswald, Reddet Batı: Perspektifler Dünya Tarihi (1919) 13. ^ Algaze, Guillermo, The Uruk World System: The Dynamics of Expansion of Early Mesopotamian Civilization " (Second Edition, 2004) ( ISBN 978-0-226-01382-4 ) ^ Algaze, Guillermo, Uruk Dünya Sistemi: Dinamiği Erken Mezopotamya Medeniyeti genleşme "(Second Edition, 2004) (ISBN 978-0-226-01382-4) 14. ^ Wilkinson, David, The Power Configuration Sequence of the Central World System, 1500-700 BC (2001) ^ Wilkinson, David, Orta Dünya Sistemi, 1500-700 M.Ö. (2001) The Power of Yapılandırma Sequence 15. ^ http://www.artsci.lsu.edu/voegelin/EVS/Panel72001.htm|Petrarch ^ Http://www.artsci.lsu.edu/voegelin/EVS/Panel72001.htm|Petrarch 16. ^ ISBN 0195159543 ^ ISBN 0195159543 17. ^ ISBN 0192807285 ^ ISBN 0192807285 18. ^ ISBN 0521533902 ^ ISBN 0521533902 19. ^ McNeely, Jeffrey A. (1994) "Lessons of the past: Forests and Biodiversity" (Vol 3, No 1 1994. Biodiversity and Conservation) ^ Bir McNeely, Jeffrey A. (1994) "Dersler geçmiş: Ormanlar ve Biyoçeşitlilik" (Cilt 3, Sayı 1 1994. Biyoçeşitlilik ve Koruma) 20. ^ Jensen, Derrick, (2006), "Endgame, Volume 1: The Problem of Civilization", (Seven Stories Press, ISBN 1-58322-730-X ) ^ Jensen, Derrick, (2006), "Oyun Sonu, Cilt 1: Problem of Civilization", (Seven Stories Press, ISBN 1-58322-730-X) 21. ^ Eisler, Riane "The Chalice and the Blade" ^ Eisler, Riane "Chalice ve Blade" 22. ^ Tarnas, Richard (1993) "The Passion of the Western Mind: Understanding the Ideas that Have Shaped Our World View" (Ballatine Books) Batı Mind ^ Tarnas, Richard (1993) "Passion: o Shaped Our World Görünüm" (Ballatine Kitaplar mı Fikirleri Anlama) Bibliography / Kaynakça * Ankerl, Guy (2000) 2000. Global communication without universal civilization . Evrensel medeniyet olmadan Ankerl Guy (2000) 2000. Küresel iletişim. INU societal research. Vol.1: Coexisting contemporary civilizations: Arabo-Muslim, Bharati, Chinese, and Western . Cihazın toplumsal araştırma. Vol.1: Çağdaş uygarlık: arabo-Müslüman, Bharati, Çin ve Batı eşlik. Geneva: INU Press. ISBN 2-88155-004-5 . Cenevre: Cihazın düğmesine basın. ISBN 2-88155-004-5. * Clash of Civilizations and information on other civilizations , Discussion and news surrounding the clash and concepts such as dialog, equality, acceptance etc between civilizations. Medeniyetler ve uygarlıklar, Tartışma ve haber iletişim, eşitlik, medeniyetler arasında kabul vs gibi çatışma ve kavramlar çevre hakkında bilgi çatışması. * BBC on civilization BBC uygarlıkları * Wiktionary: civilization , civilize Vikisözlük: medeniyet, uygarlaştırmak * Brinton, Crane (et al.) (1984). A History of Civilization: Prehistory to 1715 (6th ed.). Brinton, Vinç (vd.) (1984). Medeniyeti A History of: Prehistorya 1715 için (6th ed.). Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall. ISBN 0-13-389866-0 . Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Prentice-Hall 0-13-389866-0. ISBN. * Casson, Lionel (1994). Ships and Seafaring in Ancient Times . Casson, Lionel (1994). Gemi ve Antik Times gemicilik. London: British Museum Press. ISBN 0-7141-1735-8 . Londra: British Museum Press. ISBN 0-7141-1735-8. * Chisholm, Jane; and Anne Millard (1991). Early Civilization . Chisholm, Jane; ve Anne Millard (1991). Erken Medeniyeti. illus. illus. Ian Jackson. Ian Jackson. London: Usborne. ISBN 1-58086-022-2 . Londra: Usborne 1-58086-022-2. ISBN. * Collcutt, Martin; Marius Jansen, and Isao Kumakura (1988). Cultural Atlas of Japan . Collcutt, Martin; Marius Jansen ve Isao Kumakura (1988). Kültürel Atlas of Japan. New York: Facts on File. ISBN 0-8160-1927-4 . New York: Dosya Gerçekler. ISBN 0-8160-1927-4. * Drews, Robert (1993). The End of the Bronze Age: Changes in Warfare and the Catastrophe ca. Drews, Robert (1993). Tunç Çağı sonu: Harp değişiklikler ve Afet ca. 1200 BC . M.Ö. 1200. Princeton: Princeton University Press. ISBN 0-691-04811-8 . Princeton: Princeton University Press. ISBN 0-691-04811-8. * Edey, Maitland A. (1974). The Sea Traders . Edey, Maitland A. (1974). Sea Traders. New York: Time-Life Books. ISBN 0-7054-0060-3 . New York: Time-Life Books. ISBN 0-7054-0060-3. * Fairservis, Walter A., Jr. (1975). The Threshold of Civilization: An Experiment in Prehistory . Fairservis Walter A., Jr (1975). Eşiği Civilization: Prehistorya de bir deneyin. New York: Scribner. ISBN 0-684-12775-X . New York: Scribner 0. ISBN-684-12775-X. * Fernández-Armesto, Felipe (2000). Civilizations . Fernandez-Armesto, Felipe (2000). Medeniyetleri. London: Macmillan. ISBN 0-333-90171-1 . Londra: Macmillan 0-333-90171-1. ISBN. * Ferrill, Arther (1985). The Origins of War: From the Stone Age to Alexander the Great . Ferrill, Arther (1985). Origins of War: From Taş Devri Büyük İskender için. New York: Thames and Hudson. ISBN 0-500-25093-6 . New York: Thames and Hudson. ISBN 0-500-25093-6. * Fitzgerald, CP (1969). The Horizon History of China . Fitzgerald, CP (1969). Çin Horizon Tarihi. New York: American Heritage. ISBN 0-8281-0005-5 . New York: American Heritage. ISBN 0-8281-0005-5. * Fuller, JFC (1954-57). A Military History of the Western World . Fuller JFC (1954-57). Batı Dünya bir Askeri Tarih. 3 vols.. 3 cilt .. New York: Funk & Wagnalls. New York: Funk & Wagnalls. *1. From the Earliest Times to the Battle of Lepanto. ISBN 0-306-80304-6 (1987 reprint). Erken Times Battle of Lepanto kadar. 0-306-80304-6 ISBN (1987 reprint). *2. From the Defeat of the Spanish Armada to the Battle of Waterloo. ISBN 0-306-80305-4 (1987 reprint). İspanyol Armada ile Anlaştı Battle of Waterloo kadar. 0-306-80305-4 ISBN (1987 reprint). *3. From the American Civil War to the End of World War II. ISBN 0-306-80306-2 (1987 reprint). Amerikan İç Savaşı Dünya Savaşı sonuna kadar. 0-306-80306-2 ISBN (1987 reprint). * Gowlett, John (1984). Ascent to Civilization . Gowlett, John (1984) Uygarlığı. Ascent. London: Collins. ISBN 0-00-217090-6 . Londra: Collins 0-00-217090-6. ISBN. * Hawkes, Jacquetta (1968). Dawn of the Gods . Hawkes, Jacquetta (1968) Tanrıların. Dawn. London: Chatto & Windus. ISBN 0-7011-1332-4 . Londra: Chatto & Windus. ISBN 0-7011-1332-4. * Hawkes, Jacquetta; with David Trump (1976). The Atlas of Early Man . Hawkes, Jacquetta, David Trump (1976) ile. Atlas Early Man. London: Dorling Kindersley. ISBN 0-312-09746-8 (1993 reprint). Londra: Dorling Kindersley. 0-312-09746-8 ISBN (1993) reprint. * Hicks, Jim (1974). The Empire Builders . Hicks, Jim (1974). İmparatorluğu Üreticileri. New York: Time-Life Books. New York: Time-Life Books. * Hicks, Jim (1975). The Persians . Hicks, Jim (1975). Pers. New York: Time-Life Books. New York: Time-Life Books. * Johnson, Paul (1987). A History of the Jews . Johnson, Paul (1987). Yahudiler A History of. London: Weidenfeld and Nicolson. ISBN 0-297-79091-9 . Londra: Weidenfeld ve Nicolson. ISBN 0-297-79091-9. * Jensen, Derrick (2006). Endgame . Jensen, Derrick (2006). Endgame. New York: Seven Stories Press. ISBN 978-1-58322-730-5 . New York: Seven Stories Press. 978-1-58322-730-5 ISBN. * Keppie, Lawrence (1984). The Making of the Roman Army: From Republic to Empire . Keppie, Lawrence (1984). Roma ordusunda yapma: Gönderen Cumhuriyeti Devleti için. Totowa, NJ: Barnes & Noble. ISBN 0-389-20447-1 . Totowa, NJ: Barnes & Noble. ISBN 0-389-20447-1. * Korotayev , Andrey, World Religions and Social Evolution of the Old World Oikumene Civilizations: A Cross-Cultural Perspective . Korotayev, Andrey, Dünya Dinleri ve Sosyal Evrim Eski Dünya Oikumene Medeniyetler: A Cross-Cultural Perspective. Lewiston, NY: Edwin Mellen Press, 2004. ISBN 0-7734-6310-0 Lewiston, NY: Edwin Mellen Press, 2004. ISBN 0-7734-6310-0 * Kradin, Nikolay . Kradin Nikolay. Archaeological Criteria of Civilization. Social Evolution & History , Vol. Arkeolojik Kriterleri Uygarlık. Sosyal Evolution & History, Vol. 5, No 1 (2006): 89-108. 5, Sayı 1 (2006): 89-108. ISSN 1681-4363. ISSN 1.681-4.363. * Lansing, Elizabeth (1971). The Sumerians: Inventors and Builders . Lansing, Elizabeth (1971). Sümerler: mucitler ve Üreticileri. New York: McGraw-Hill. ISBN 0-07-036357-9 . New York: McGraw-Hill 0-07-036357-9. ISBN. * Lee, Ki-Baik (1984). A New History of Korea . Lee, Ki-BAIK (1984). Kore Yeni bir tarih. trans. çev. Edward W. Wagner, with Edward J. Shultz. Edward W. Wagner, Edward J. Shultz ile. Cambridge: Harvard University Press. ISBN 0-674-61575-1 . Cambridge: Harvard University Press. ISBN 0-674-61575-1. * McGaughey, William (2000). Five Epochs of Civilization . McGaughey, William (2000). Medeniyeti Beş Dönemleri. Minneapolis: Thistlerose Publications. ISBN 0-9605630-3-2 . Minneapolis: Thistlerose Yayınları. 0-9605630-3-2 ISBN. * Nahm, Andrew C. (1983). A Panorama of 5000 Years: Korean History . Nahm, Andrew C. (1983). A Panorama 5000 yıl: Kore Tarihi. Elizabeth, NJ: Hollym International. ISBN 0-930878-23-X . Elizabeth, NJ: Hollym International. 0 ISBN-930878-23-X. * Oliphant, Margaret (1992). The Atlas of the Ancient World: Charting the Great Civilizations of the Past . Oliphant, Margaret (1992). Antik dünyanın Atlas: Past Büyük Medeniyetleri Charting. London: Ebury. ISBN 0-09-177040-8 . London: Ebury 0-09-177040-8. ISBN. * Rogerson, John (1985). Atlas of the Bible . Rogerson, John (1985) İncil'in. Atlas. New York: Facts on File. ISBN 0-8160-1206-7 . New York: Dosya Gerçekler. ISBN 0-8160-1206-7. * Sandall, Roger (2001). The Culture Cult: Designer Tribalism and Other Essays . Sandall, Roger (2001). Kültür Cult: Tasarımcı Tribalism ve Diğer Denemeler. Boulder, Colo.: Westview. ISBN 0-8133-3863-8 . Boulder, Colo: Westview 0-8133-3863-8. ISBN. * Sansom, George (1958). A History of Japan: To 1334 . Sansom, George (1958). Japonya A History of: 1334 için. Stanford: Stanford University Press. ISBN 0-8047-0523-2 (1996 reprint). Stanford: Stanford University Press. 0-8047-0523-2 ISBN (1996) reprint. * Southworth, John Van Duyn (1968). The Ancient Fleets: The Story of Naval Warfare Under Oars, 2600 BC–1597 AD . Southworth, John Van Duyn (1968). Antik Fleets: kürek altında Deniz Harp Hikayesi, M.Ö. 2600-1597 AD. New York: Twayne. New York: Twayne. * Thomas, Hugh (1981). An Unfinished History of the World (rev. ed.). Thomas, Hugh (1981). Dünya bir Bitmemiş Tarihi (rev. ed.). London: Pan. ISBN 0-330-26458-3 . Londra: Pan 0-330-26458-3. ISBN. * Yap, Yong; and Arthur Cotterell (1975). The Early Civilization of China . Yap, Yong ve Arthur Cotterell (1975). Çin Erken Medeniyeti. New York: Putnam. ISBN 0-399-11595-1 . New York: Putnam 0-399-11595-1. ISBN. * A. Nuri Yurdusev, International Relations and the Philosophy of History: A Civilizational Approach (Basingstoke: Palgrave Macmillan, 2003). A. Nuri Yurdusev, Uluslararası İlişkiler ve Tarih Felsefesi: Bir medeniyet Yaklaşım (Basingstoke: Palgrave Macmillan, 2003). * Beck, Roger B.; Linda Black, Larry S. Krieger, Phillip C. Naylor, Dahia Ibo Shabaka, (1999). World History: Patterns of Interaction . Beck, Roger B.; Linda Black, Larry S. Krieger, Phillip C. Naylor, Dahia Ibo Shabaka, (1999). Dünya Tarihi: Etkileşim Patterns of. Evanston, IL: McDougal Littell. ISBN 0-395-87274-X . Evanston, IL: McDougal Littell. 0 ISBN-395-87274-X. hide v • d • e v • d • e Humanities Beşeri Activity · Design · Entertainment · Fads and trends · Language · Mathematics · Music · Mythology · Religion · Science Etkinlik · Tasarım · Eğlence · Fads ve eğilimleri · Dil · Matematik · Müzik · Mitoloji · Din · Bilim Abstraction Soyutlama Analytics · Communication · Contemporary literature · Contemporary philosophy · Folkloristics · History of the world · Nature · Psychology · Technology Dünya · Doğa · Psikoloji · Teknoloji ve Analytics · İletişim · Çağdaş edebiyat · Çağdaş felsefe · Folkloristics · Tarihi Sociology Sosyoloji Anthropology · Civilization · Culture · Demography · Ethnography · Geologic time scale · Human development · Human geography · Society Antropoloji · Uygarlık · Kültür · Demografi · Etnografya · Jeolojik devirler · İnsan gelişimi · İnsan coğrafya · Toplum Social Science · Disambiguation Sosyal Bilimler · Anlam Retrieved from " http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Civilization " "Http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Civilization" 'dan alındı Categories : Anthropological categories of peoples | Cultural anthropology | Cultural history | Society | Theories of history | Sociocultural evolution | Cultural geography | Culture | Civilizations Sayfa kategorileri: halkların Antropolojik kategoriler | Kültürel antropoloji | Kültür tarihi | Toplum | tarih Teorileri | sosyokültürel evrimi | Kültürel coğrafya | Kültür | Medeniyetleri Eşi sözlük değerlendirmeleri 1. elim sicak sudan soguk suya girmesin zihniyeti. ba$im rahat etsin kombinezonu. 2. uygarlık 3. toplum olarak ulaşmamız gereken seviye 4. (bkz: civilization) 5. tanrinin bos biraktigi diyarlarda haftalar gecirdikten sonra, bir internet kafeye girince hatirladigim gelismislik; teknoloji düzeyi.. 6. insanogluna diger varliklarin disinda psikoloji denen birsey yukleyen ve gittikce artan bir sekilde sorunlara yol acan, ates ve tekerlekle baslayip sahiplenme duygusuyla devam eden tabiri caizse "gelisme, ilerleme" 7. (bkz: medeniyet medekismet) 8. medine'den gelmiş olan kelime. medine'de yaşayanlar kentli oldukları için ve toplumun büyük kesimi de o zamanlar kent dışındaki alanlarda yaşadıkları için medineli olanlar gelişmiş insanlar olarak görülürmüş sonra sonra da medeniyet olup çıkmış. 9. parametreleri: - kola makinelerinin yoğunluğu ve işlevselliği - yaya geçitlerinin geçerliliği - maça giriş ve seyretme alışkanlıkları siz düşünün 10. yurdum insaninin ozellikle bayanlar/kizlar'in gunumuz `$artlarinda, e$ secimlerinde; maddi zenginlik ve ki$isel i$ kariyeri ile kari$tirdiklari terim. 11. çoğu insanın kendisine tapındığı, bazılarınınsa öcü gözüyle baktığı(bkz: afganistan) hem olumlu hem olumsuz yönleri olan seviye. 12. taş devrinden sonra kalmayan şey. (en azından o zaman insanlar eşit silahlarla savaşıyordu) 13. bir cok tanim yapilabilir uzun uzadiya, ancak yogun teknoloji kullanimi medeniyetin ancak bir unsuru olabilir, tumu degil. belki de sirf bu yuzden uzerinde dogdugumuz bu cografyada halihazirdaki medeniyetimiz birkacbin yil oncekinden geridedir. hatta iki yuzyil once dahi bu topraklarda daha gelismis bir medeniyet hukum surmekteydi. medeniyet, uzerimizdeki kiyafetlerde yahut kullandigimiz arac gerecte degil, daha cok beyinlerimizin icindekiler ve birbirimizle olan iliskimizde tanimli olmalidir. gecmis zaman arastirmalarinda medeniyetin tanimlanmasini arac gerecle yapma sebebi olarak eldeki tek ipucunun onlar olmasidir. ilgili olarak (bkz: parmagima degil isaret ettigime bakin) 14. her yurtdışına çıkışımda ister istemez ülkemle karşılaştırmak zorunda kaldığım kavram*, yaya geçidinde bisikletlinin bile durup bana yol vermesi, kuyruk adabının uyanıklıkla harmanlanmaması, kimseciklerin yollara balgam atmaması, korna sesinin kanıksanmamış olması, çekici ve güzel giyimli bir hatunun orman kaçkını* bakışlara ve sözlere maruz kalmaması (bkz: dikkat çekici bir kadına ne kadar süreyle bakmalı). biliyorum, şimdi bazıları çıkıp "bi kere ben hedetonya'da şöyle bir şey gördüm, acaip medeniyetsizdi, hele bir de hödönya'nın ayıları da tam ayıdır, bik bik bik" diyecekler. olsun, desinler... 15. ce$itli kulturlerden, bazi ogelerin bi ortak noktada bulu$masi ve icice gecmesiyle ortaya cikan, kultur ustu, geni$ cografi yorelerde gecerliligini koruyan ya$am tarzini anlatan kavram. kulturler kompleksi. 16. baldur's gate deki huysuz karakterlerden biri şehre geldiğinde , "you callin' that civilisation?" demişti ... o an düşündüm valla haklı adam dedim , medeniyet insanların bir yere hapsedilmesi ve çeşitli bahanelerle orada tutulması çoğu zaman ... ayrıntılı bilgi için : ahlak,tabu,yasak,din ,günah,sosyalleşme,kentleşme konuları araştırılmalıdır. 17. şehirlilik (bkz: medeni) 18. karanlıkta,yalnızlıkta ya da gorulmediginde esnerken agzini kapamak. 19. insan ırkının, doğayı sonuna kadar sömürmek ve tüketmek sureti ile, "kendi kendini yoketme çağı"nı başlatmasını, ve son birkaç yüzyıl içerisinde hızlandırmasını özetleyen kavram.. 20. insanin, kendisine dogrudan bir zarari ya da yarari olmadigini bildigi halde toplumun/doganin/karsisindaki insanin iyiligi icin, bir seyi yapmasi ya da yapmamasidir. 21. (bkz: modernizm medeniyet demek degildir) 22. medeniyet medine kökünden gelmektedir, arapça bir kelimedir, medine şehir demektir, bu nedenle medeniyet kentleşme , şehirleşme , yerleşik hayata geçme gibi bir anlama geliyor olabilir. bunlara ek olarak medeni olmak göçebelikten ve bireysellikten uzaklaşarak beraber yaşamanın getirdiği zorluklarada katlanmayı içerebilir. kanımca modernizim göreceli bir kavramdır. kıyas amacı ile kullanılmalı. modernlik çağdaşlık anlamına gelebilir. neye göre çağdaş. medeniyet binlerce yıldır dünya üzerinden vardır. insanlar beraber yaşadıkçada olacaktır. ama bunun seviyesi ne olmuştur, bu her kavimde farklılık göstermiştir. teknoloji ise medeniyetten tamamıyla farklı bir kavram ki bir çok soruna neden olanda budur. daha teknolojik bir medeniyet daha medeni diyemeyiz. mesela sümerliler fransızlardan daha mı az medeni idi, elektiriği bile bilmiyorlardı. bence hayır. bence medeniyet beraber yaşama ve buna saygı göstermeyi başarmadır. 23. kimlik tanımının en üst seviyesi. 24. bazi insanlara gore kaldirim tasi yuksekligi ile, bazi insanlara gore de ekonomik guc ile olculen kavram... 25. (bkz: medeniyet ne tarafta birader) * Kategori:Medeniyet Kategori:Uygarlık Kategori:İslam Medeniyeti Kategori:Gül Medeniyeti